


Nishinoya Draws and Things Happen

by chewdough



Series: prompt based fics bc im not creative enough to make my own prompts <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Crushes, Drawing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Noya draws, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Soft Asahi, but i tried to make it cute, but like, idk what to tag, when isnt he soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewdough/pseuds/chewdough
Summary: Your prompt: Noya draws pictures of them and their crush Asahi. One day, while at Noya's house, Asahi sees the drawings.BONUS: Noya is so bad at drawing that Asahi doesn't recognize themselves in the drawing.credit:the otp prompt generator.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: prompt based fics bc im not creative enough to make my own prompts <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919158
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Nishinoya Draws and Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this cute, and it's honestly not my forte and the characterization might be a bit off, but I hope you enjoy it!! Feel free to give constructive criticism!
> 
> credits for prompt: [the otp prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

Noya had always had a passion for drawings. He drew a lot of things, ranging from the landscape just outside his window or alien cat-dinosaur things from his imagination. However, his favourite thing to draw by far was Asahi, his upperclassman, or his one and only crush.  
  
Asahi had always caught his attention, and it wasn’t because he was striking or flamboyant in any way. In fact it was probably something almost opposite.  
  
The wing spiker was tall and just big in general, and it would have made sense if his personality was just as huge, but that simply wasn’t the case. Everyone who knew him knew that despite his appearances, Asahi was a timid and soft guy, even if other people thought that he was a (hot) delinquent or thug.  
  
And Noya himself was the exact opposite of that, so he guessed that opposites did attract. (If Asahi was attracted to him, anyways.)  
  
Drawing had almost become a routine for Noya ever since he was a young kid, second only to volleyball. After he arrived home from practice, he would occupy his wooden desk and draw whatever came to his mind, and these days it was often Asahi, Asahi, and more Asahi.  
  
That didn’t mean he was any good at it though.  
  
All of Noya’s works were all either like a child’s or were too messy, with a bunch of scribbles littering around the sheets of paper. It obviously frustrated him that he hadn’t improved all that much, but his hobby was more of a stress reliever rather than something he took too seriously so he just brushed it off. (But that didn’t mean he was gonna stop trying!!)  
  
This evening, Noya chose to draw what he drew a lot these days: (surprise!) Asahi, with the addition of himself.  
  
With full concentration, he roughly dragged his pencil across the paper, the sounds of pencil scratching loud in contrast to the quiet atmosphere of his room.  
  
By the time Noya was finished, the sun had already set, leaving him in the dark. He let out a deep sigh and stretched his arms above his head, admiring his work. The drawing was undoubtedly on the romantic side, making him smile a bit before his stomach growled.  
  
_I guess I’ll go make myself some dinner now_ , he thought before jumping up and dashing out of his room, leaving his drawing out in the plain for the next day to come.  
  


***  


  
  
“Yuu, why aren’t ya outta bed yet?”  
  
Noya opened his eyes, the morning sun bright in his eyes.  
  
“What gramps, it’s only-” he groaned once his vision cleared, glancing at his alarm clock, “oh shit.”  
  
“That’s what I thought,” his grandpa grunted, a grin present on his face. “Now get ready and go.”  
  
Noya did just that, rushing his business in the bathroom and gelling his hair swiftly before dressing himself into his cool uniform and swinging his messenger bag on. He was lucky school wasn’t far from his home, only around ten minutes away by walking.  
  
“Bye gramps,” Noya yelled and immediately sprinted on the road that led to Karasuno.  
  
He arrived just on time.  
  
  


***  


  
  
It was late in the afternoon, and volleyball practice was cancelled, since Ukai and Takeda had gone to discuss some plans about another volleyball camp with Nekomata and some other coaches. Noya initially planned on inviting Ryuu over, but his best friend had to clean up his house before his grandparents arrived in the evening since Saeko had to work overtime. Noya’s grandpa was also out of the house, doing whatever he always did, which wasn’t unknown to Noya, but he’d rather not think about it.  
  
So with nothing to do, Noya obviously decided to snatch the chance to invite Asahi to his house.  
  
“Asahi-san, do you wanna come hang out at my house?” Noya asked, flashing him a bright smile.  
  
Asahi seemed to be in thought, staring right at the other boy’s head.  
  
_What is he thinking about_ , Noya wondered before waving his arms in front of Asahi’s face. “Asahi-san!”  
  
Asahi blinked and once he snapped out of his daze, jumped back, face flushing bright red.  
  
“W-what did you say?” he stuttered. _Cute._  
  
“I asked if you wanna come hang out at my house,” Noya repeated.  
  
“Yes!” Asahi replied, growing even redder. “I mean, if you want me to.”  
  
Noya chuckled and slapped Asahi on his lower back. “That’s why I invited you Asahi-san!”  
  
Asahi gave him a weak smile, making Noya’s heart flutter a bit, “Let’s go then?”  
  
“Yeah, let’s go!” the dual-haired boy nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Along the way, Noya couldn’t think properly, simply rambling about everything he could think of, like volleyball or the dog they just passed. It wasn’t that Asahi had never walked him home or hung out with him, but it was the first time Noya was aware of his crush on the other boy while he walked with him. Luckily, Asahi didn’t seem to mind, going along with whatever the younger boy said and encouraging him to keep talking. It was a short, but sweet trip, in Noya’s opinion.  
  
Once they arrived at the Nishinoya residence, Noya fumbled in his bag for his house keys before unlocking it and entering it.  
  
“Pardon the intrusion,” Noya shouted as he slipped out of his shoes, Asahi following suit.  
  
“Where will we be staying at, Noya?” Asahi questioned.  
  
Noya paused, stroking his nonexistent beard pensively. “How about my bedroom?”  
  
“Uh, I guess,” Asahi mumbled.  
  
Noya frowned. “Do you not wanna be here, Asahi-san? I mean, you don’t have to lie to me.”  
  
Asahi shook his head furiously.  
  
“No no, I just- I’m just a bit tired today,” he said, scratching his neck.  
  
Noya tilted his head to the side, as if to ask why, but Asahi didn’t seem to notice so he just shrugged it off.  
  
“Okay then,” he said, looping his arm around the taller’s and dragging him to his room. “Come on!”  
  
The trail from the entrance to Noya’s room wasn’t long, and in a few seconds, they reached his room.  
  
“My room is a bit messy,” Noya warned before opening the door.  
  
The interior of the room was a japanese traditional kind of room, like the rest of the house. Looking from the door, there was a wooden desk in the further left corner of the room, complete with a chair, and to the right was his closet. Noya’s unruly futon was set dead center of the room from the morning and clothes littered the room in unusual places.  
  
“I thought you said it was only a bit messy,” Asahi teased.  
  
“It’s only because I woke up late today!” Noya retorted, laughing.  
  
As they entered the room, Noya noticed Asahi looking at something, so he followed the older’s gaze and his heart stopped.  
  
Asahi was looking at the drawing he drew yesterday in all of its glory.  
  
_Fuck_ , was all Noya thought as he short-circuited.  
  
And then it got worse.  
  
“Who did you draw with yourself?” Asahi asked curiously, his eyes never leaving the piece of paper.  
  
Noya knew that his art wasn’t particularly beautiful, or good for the matter of fact, but he always thought that he could at least _recognize_ what he drew, but that wasn’t the case! Asahi didn’t even know that the guy in the drawing was himself, and he probably only recognized Noya because of the lighter shade of hair in the center of his forehead.  
  
“You don’t know?”  
  
It was barely loud enough to hear, especially for Noya standards, but he didn’t know what to say. What if their relationship got ruined because of this? That would be the most embarrassing thing, and that said a lot because Noya did way more than a handful of embarrassing things.  
  
Asahi still managed to catch what he said though.  
  
“I’m sorry, Noya!” he apologized frantically.  
  
“Nah, it’s fine Asahi-san!” Noya said, waving his hands in front of him. “You can’t force yourself to recognize someone!”  
  
Asahi didn’t look too convinced but simply nodded. “So who is it?”  
  
Noya took a deep breath. There weren’t a lot of things that Noya couldn’t do, but lying wasn’t one of them.  
  
“It’s you Asahi-san,” he said confidently, “I like you!”  
  
His cheeks burned as he watched Asahi’s reaction. The tall boy’s eyes were wide open and blinking, and his whole face red.  
  
_Of course he would be embarrassed for me, the big softie_ , Noya thought.  
  
“I- Do I look like that?” Asahi asked, changing the topic, a hand covering half of his face.  
  
_So he doesn’t like me and he thinks my drawings suck too._  
  
Asahi seemed to notice Noya’s hurt expression.  
  
“No no, it’s not bad it’s just-” he started, but Noya gestured for him to stop.  
  
“You look much better than that,” Noya said. It was the truth after all.  
  
The taller man looked a bit taken aback, his blush deepening even more.  
  
“I- thank you, but that’s not really what I meant,” he began, a bit hesitant, “it’s just that your drawings are really cute.”  
  
“Really?” Noya’s eyes widened, a grin tugging on his lips.  
  
“Yeah, I thought it would be a bit conceited of myself if I thought you drew me,” Asahi confessed, returning his own smile. “You’re too good for me.”  
  
Noya’s jaw dropped open. So he did recognize himself! And...  
  
“Did you just confess to me Asahi-san?!” he yelled, grabbing the older boy’s hands.  
  
Noya stared at Asahi intently, eyes sparkling. The latter squeezed his eyes closed and nodded.  
  
“I think?” he squeaked.  
  
The grin that was plastered on Noya’s face grew impossibly bigger as he launched himself onto Asahi, who leaned back slightly upon impact.  
  
“When did you figure it out,” Noya asked, burying his head in the crook of the other’s shoulder.  
  
“A few days ago,” Asahi admitted, “but it really got to me today.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s why you were tired?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Noya pulled his head back, placing both of his hands on Asahi’s face.  
  
“You’re adorable,” he said loudly. “And you’re good enough, especially for me! So don’t put yourself down!”  
  
Asahi giggled and nodded and before he could say anything else, Noya lowered his lips onto his.  
  
It went on for a while, both of them melting into the warmth, and when Noya finally pulled away, he was met with a fond smile, full of love and tenderness for him, and only him.  
  
Maybe Noya’s drawings weren’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The end!


End file.
